1. Field
Example embodiments provide ink for an electrochromic device, an electrochromic device, and a method of manufacturing the same are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism refers to a phenomenon in which a color reversibly changes by the direction of an electric field when a voltage is applied. A material having such property, that is, a material whose optical characteristic may reversibly change through an electrochemical redox reaction, is called an electrochromic material. An electrochromic material may not show color until an electric field is applied thereto, and it is reduced due to electron acceptance to show color when an electric field is applied. Conversely, it may show color when no electric field is applied, and when an electric field is applied it loses the color due to oxidation from electron donation.
Such an electrochromic material may be formed using various methods. For example, an electrochromic material may be adsorbed on a particle of titanium oxide (TiO2) and formed by screen printing. In this case, however, there is a limit in raising resolution, and production cost may be increased since the method additionally requires the use of a mask.
Alternatively, the electrochromic material may be formed by an inkjet printing method. The inkjet printing method is a technology of spraying inks to a predetermined position by using an inkjet head and realizing an image colored by the inks. Since this method may show a plurality of colors at once, the production process and time may be shortened, and since the inks are applied to a target position, the consumption of the electrochromic material may be reduced.